It's A Junjou Christmas
by Ino Death
Summary: its Christmas and the Junjou couples are celebrating I give a shoat out to Leila and admin Aki and hush from face-book-dot-com/Junjou.R.Fanpage lets have fun and here is some beautiful lemon :D
1. Romantica

**A/N: hello everybody happy holidays I know some of my stories aren't up to date but for no reason a give you this awesome Christmas lemon :D with not only the Romantica couple but the Egoist too :3 (i have cameras in their houses :D so im watching and here you all go [you might all wanna grab tissues])**

**warning nosebleeds may occur while reading :D**

**Romantica:**

it was nice and warm in the large pent house that Usami Akihiko and Takahashi Misaki lived in. both sitting down on the couch cuddling with Suzuki-san, while drinking hot chocolate. they were watching the polar express because Akihiko being a child thought it would be nice to watch it, and in this case Misaki agreed. and soon the movie was over.

"Misaki merry Christmas my love." Akihiko told him, while wrapping his arms around Misaki's small frame and kissed him on the cheek. Misaki blushed at the action, but decided 'since its Christmas might as well let him do what he wants.' and again he blushed but this time at his own thoughts.

"M-Merry Christmas Usagi-san" Misaki told Akihiko, as he turned scarlet. Akihiko seemed amused by this and started to make a move.

"well I think I should bring this to the bed room." the pervert of a rabbit told the little male next to him.

"hey I didn't sat anything like that! hey where are you putting you hands!" Misaki yelled and squirmed at the old and taller mans touch.

"such a naïve boy but then again I love it when you put up a fight it makes it more fun. but tonight im not going to do anything and actually I want to read you a book a I made for the holidays." Akihiko told Misaki while throwing Misaki over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. he new Misaki though it was fun even when he protested, he could always see that smile right as he went up.

"it better not be another BL novel!" Misaki scolded him.

"don't worry its not well. it's just not one of them under my pen name but it has plot unlike the BL that I write." Akihiko told the child sized man on his shoulder. soon they were both in Akihiko's and were under the covers with the book. And Akihiko started to read.

* * *

**_"I hear your bells ring and they sway through the wind, so nice and soothing they almost make me sleep._**

**_But I keep my eyes open only to see you, as you come through my window and not through the roof._**

**_you're not big and fat like they all seem to think, no your sweet and cute like a nice gingerbread treat._**

**_so small and cute with those red rosy cheeks, you look like an angel sent straight from the gate._**

**_I look at with awe and you have seemed to notice but what catches me of guard it's what you said to me next."_**

**_"im surprise that you can see me, but im glad that you do, my name is not Santa like most seem to think not my name is Misaki. I am the child of god, that has the power of love and kindness. I see in your eyes that you have had been broken but I am now here to take your sorrows away. So now come with me now and let me take your hand as I bring you with me my new-found love. I will kiss you good night and sing you to sleep. I shall make you happy, for that is my goal, but I wish a merry Christmas and one to all, good night Akihiko and I shall see you tomorrow, with a great big breakfast one that you will love, so sleep my love and good night to you all"_**

**_You close my eyes and sing me to sleep, with a song that puts a smile on my face. I sleep and sleep and when I awake its to the smell to a beautiful meal in wake. you greet me good morning and kiss me on my cheek you have made me happy you sweet tender love. you are angel that I can tell. I am glad that you met me for that I love. we eat our meal and it tastes sweet and great, I think, I just think, that im glad to be awake you, so thank you young angel for loving me this great. the food that you make puts me in a food coma, it was so good but, I think I ate too much._**

**_thank you for loving me and melting that barrier around my cold heart, I will love you forever, but tonight is just luck. so you again kiss me good night and sing me to sleep but this time I feel your small little frame. it makes me feel safe event though I'm probably stronger but it makes me happy to have you here, I know it's my last night as human alive but, thank you again for loving me so dear. good night my love and merry Christmas, but a merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!"_**

* * *

"Usagi-san, do you real write a children's book?" Misaki asked with disbelief in his voice.

"yes I do, though not much. Do you like Misaki?" Akihiko asked

"yes its nice, though I never though you would have written kids books." Misaki told Akihiko.

"well then let move up to the adult section shall we?" Akihiko asked Misaki then sticking his hand down Misaki's pants.

"ahh wa- wait. St-stop. AHHH U-Usagi-san please. . . Not ahh now!" Misaki tried to protest but the lust was starting to get to him.

"hmm but why you're becoming so hard down here. It would be a crime if I left you like this." Akihiko replied to Misaki, then starting to pump is hard member even faster.

"ah, ah, ah" Misaki kept moaning and was now letting his lust control him.

"U-Usagi-san please, ahh more, ngh." he asked and then kissed the silver-haired pervert.

"which way do you want it? With my mouth or my hand?" Akihiko teased, already knowing which way his little uke would want.

"ahh ngh. . . With your mouth…" Misaki told him as he blushed.

"as you wish my little Misaki." and Akihiko took Misaki's member in his mouth and started sucking. Misaki's moans were becoming louder and he was so close to his climax.

"U-Usa-Usagi-san I'm cumming- AHHHH" Misaki moaned and then shot his load in Akihiko's mouth, who swallowed every last bit of it, sucking the younger male dry.

Misaki now coming down from his high, he turned on his stomach and lifted his cute plump ass in the air like a cat stretching.

"Usagi-san please enter me." Misaki said with cheeks as red and roses. Akihiko's eyes widened. Never had he thought that his cute innocent uke would say something like that, but now what seme in the right state of mind would decline their sweet little uke some nice hot sex. So he started to prepare his uke.

Misaki moaned and started rocking his hips to meet the fingers preparing his tight hole.

"Usagi-san please ah, now ngh, ahh I need, hah you inside ahh me." Misaki told Akihiko with pure lust and need in his voice. And with a well-aimed thrust he hit Misaki's sweet spot dead on making Misaki scream his name with pleasure. Akihiko started off low but started going faster.

"more ah, Usagi- ahh san! Faster! Ha harder! Ahh!" Misaki screamed as he was on the verge of shooting his load. Akihiko grunted and moved his hips faster and harder into Misaki's entrance, making the smaller male scream, with lust and joy of being brought closer. Little did either know that Sumi had given Misaki pop corn with a little drug that makes people not only really horny but brings out their true feelings and emotions as well.

Still pounding Misaki's little ass Akihiko and Misaki are just about at their limits. Akihiko and Misaki scream out their lovers name climax.

"I love you Misaki. And merry Christmas." Akihiko tells Misaki.

"I love you too, Usagi-san, and merry Christmas to you as well." Misaki replied while falling asleep at the same time. Little did either know that the man named Santa or the little angel in Akihiko's book was down stairs bringing the ring that Akihiko wanted for Misaki, and a giant bear for Misaki to give to Akihiko, and as he left this is what he said.

"merry Christmas my children and have sweet dreams. And a merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!"


	2. nostilagia

It was the night before Christmas and much to be done,

With manuscripts late, and everybody gone.

But the two who were up, and running around,

There was a lot to be doing just right now.

Going to printers and finishing proofs

Little Ritsu and Masamune, were turning blue.

With stress piling high and work almost done,

The two were finished with just a minute to one.

So home they go with blankets nice and warm,

What good would Christmas be without a good snore.

So Masamune drags Ritsu from out of the dark,

and into his hug so nice and so loved.

Sleep so nice and with love in the air,

One little chibi just fell straight into the chair.

Crying in pain both lover arose to see an…

elf bring them a rose.

Confused by it all the two look shocked,

So they went back to sleep and woke up with a sock.

They look inside to what one thought horror,

While the other just laughed and thought humor.

So Christmas they spent with love and romance,

Little Ritsu gave up and said- " here take my pants"

**. . .**

**A/N: here comes the smexxy time here is your lemon warning and this no longer a poem :D . . . don't kill me**

"I give up just take my pants." Ritsu says as a blush hit his cheeks. And like Ritsu told Masamune to do, he ripped Ritsu's pants off in one shift movement. Now hovering over Ritsu, Masamune started kissing Ritsu on the lips while telling him he loved him.  
Removing both his and Ritsu's shirt he began move his hand around Ritsu's body leaving no please untouched. He started to kiss and suck on Ritsu's neck leaving a nice visible love bite on his neck. Masamune was now palming Ritsu with his hand making him moan with delight and lust. Ritsu brought his head up to kiss Masamune and began to explore the others body as well.

"ahh, Tak-Takano-san hah… please hah, enter me." Ritsu tried to say straight but failed miserably. Lust over powering both of them Masamune slammed into Ritsu entrance and with a well-aimed thrust he hit Ritsu's prostate. The smaller male screamed in pleasure, and began to meet each thrust that Masamune made.

"taka-no-san hah more… harder!" Ritsu yelled in wanton hoping to gain more of the said man on top of him. Masamune grunted and slammed harder and faster into the Ritsu's tight hole.

"Taka-Takano-san I'm cumming!… Masamune!" Ritsu yelled and then climaxed onto both their chests as Masamune shot his load filling Ritsu's insides with his own cum. As Masamune collapsed onto the couch where they had their "fun" he switched their positions so that Ritsu was on top and Masamune was on the bottom. And with that they went back to sleep only to wake up to a very embarrassed Ritsu.

**A/N: ok smuts over every body merry Christmas from your very perverted and sadistic author well :3 hope you all like :D**


End file.
